Who'a line is it Anyway?: Zeta Style
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: The Zeta Cast invades the Who's Line is it Anyway stage and has some fun making fun of each other.
1. Default Chapter

Who's line is it anyway

Who's line is it anyway? Zeta Style

A/N: Buzzed does not mean drunk it means I buzzed them. Some of the characters maybe out of character but their acting out in funny quirky ways. Oh yeah a lot of dissing goes around, especially if you've seen the show before.

"Good evening, everybody! Welcome to a special edition of Who's Line is it Anyway? The characters of the Zeta project are visiting today. On tonight's show…

The camera moves to show Ro, "I'm a material girl in a material world… Ro." 

The camera turns to show Agent West who raises an eyebrow up. "Livida Loca… Agent West."

The camera turns to Bucky next who is trying to give a dashing smile "It's my life… Bucky." 

The camera turns to see Zee. Who is completely confused why he is here? "We can do it automatic just call out go go gadget.. Zee." 

"I'm your host Kenna Summers (author of the fic). Come on over and let's have some fun. This is Who's Line is it Anyway?, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right just like how many times they use Zee's unlimited cred card. Now lets start with a game called Scenes from a hat this is for all four of you." 

They all step up from their chairs and stand on the chair. "How you play is that I pull scenes from a hat that were suggested before the show and you have to try to act as much out as you possibly can. The first scene is Things you shouldn't say to Agent Bennett." 

Ro steps out first. "Hey I know where Zee is you want to know? Not anywhere near you! Bahahaha." She steps back as she is buzzed.

Bucky steps out. "Hey those glasses make you look as stupid as Agent West." He gets buzzed off. West growls at him. 

Agent West steps out. "I love you Agent Bennett." Agent West steps back as he is buzzed big time 

"Okay Shortest Book ever made." The host is recovering from Agent West scene. 

Zee steps up for a try. "Batman teaches trust." He steps off after being buzzed. 

Ro steps up saying as she pretends to open a book and look at it in surprise. "Agent West can teach you to be graceful too." She gets buzzed.

Zee steps up again. "Bennett's book successful captures of a runaway robot and a teenage girl." He gets buzzed. 

Bucky steps up. "Patience by West." He gets buzzed.

West takes a step up "Being nice to Agent West by James Bennett." 

"Alright Phrases you would never hear from Zeta." 

Bucky goes up. He acts like he shooting a gun. "Die Agent Bennett die." He gets buzzed.

Ro goes up to give a try she too is shooting a gun. "Dang I missed him." She gets buzzed. 

Agent West goes up his on his knee. "Agent Lee would you marry me?" He gets buzzed. 

Ro steps up. She acts to be hurt. "Ouch that hurt." She gets buzzed. 

"Alright next scene What agent West is thinking right now." 

Ro steps up. "Now that I'm here I should catch Zeta all for my self." She gets buzzed.

Zee steps up and just stands there. He gets buzzed. 

West goes up "Why I'm I even here right now I forgot." 

Bucky goes up. "I wonder if I should ask the host if I can go home?" The buzzer is pushed repeatedly. 

"Okay a thousand points for Bucky and the answer is you can't go home." Bucky holds his hands together and shakes them to show he won. "Now the next game is for the four of you and it's called The Millionaire Show. Bucky you're the host of an parody of Who wants to be a millionaire except this time it's a prep rally/California surfer style." 

"Ok ready set let's go this is the ten thousand dollar question. Ready okay, How many cheerleaders does it take to seduce agent Bennett? A. one, B. He doesn't like cheerleaders, C. No cheerleaders would go out with that old guy anyway or D. B and C." 

"Oh that like a hard one umm should I call a friend or ask someone in an audience. I think I'll call my boyfriend the top quarter back, he's like totally cute." 

"Alright Hello is this Q.B.?" 

"Yeah what you gonna do about it?" Zee's voice said in a husky tone. 

"Uh we have your girlfriend on the show and she has a question to ask you?" 

"Are you making moves on my girl?" 

"No here she is to ask you a question." 

"Hey hottie, I like have a hard question here and I need your help." 

"Yeah cool babe ask." 

"How many cheerleaders does it take to seduce Agent Bennett? A. one, B. he doesn't like cheerleaders, C. No cheerleaders would go out with that old guy anyway, or D. B and C." 

"Oh umm D. yeah D's the right one." 

"Okay thanks a lot. I'll see you at the game tomorrow." 

"Bye babe." 

"Okay my answer is totally D now I just had to make sure that it was like right." 

"Oh I'm sorry babe but your totally right." 

"Alright." She gets up and cheers. She does a pretend split and a high kick jump. 

"Okay now for the million dollar question. What is the capital of California? A. C, B. Surf City, C. Soak City, D. All of the above?" 

"Oh that's like hard too. Do I have like any lifeguards left?" 

"Lifelines yes you can ask a friend in the audience."

"Okay I'll like do that." Agent West stood up in the audience. 

"Hey surfer girl. I know the answer. Its D like for sure." 

"Oh thanks lifeguard dude, okay D's my totally final answer." 

"That's right man you won the million dollars." 

"Yeah I can go be a model now. Hooray." The buzzer goes off. 

"A thousand points to Zee for that great football player impression. Now for a game called party quirks. This is for all four of you. Ro you're a host of a party and the rest of them will be guests. The only thing is that they each have a weird quality in their personality or quirk and they have to act it out." 

"Are you sure that there aren't already there?" Ro asked the host. All three of the guys are looking at their cards in disbelief. 

"I'm sure there are already there but they have to act these ones out not their normal selves. Start anytime." 

"Oh boy my first party. I'm so excited." She says in a high pitch voice. A doorbell rings. "Oh the first guest how exciting." 

(West is Steve Uriwen.) "I'm looking for the world's largest alligator. Hey look over their isn't it a beaut." He says in a high Australian accent. 

"You go head an do that." The doorbell rings again. "Oh another guest. OH boy oh boy." She opens the door. 

(Zee is suppose to be a surfer dude who keeps on wiping out) He acts like he's sailing by on his surfboard. "Hey look at the waves out there they're totally awesome." 

"Oh your such a kidder. You always where the funny one." The doorbell rings as Ro is watching Zee wiping out. "Oh there's another guest." 

(Bucky is supposed to be a cat who is trying to get rid of all nine lives.) Ro opens the door. "Oh welcome."

"Hi umm can I borrow some rope?" 

"UH yeah sure." She hands the rope to him. Bucky acts like his tying it around his neck and hangs himself. He's dead for a second then comes back alive. He acts like his licking himself. Then tries to kill himself again. "Yeah you keep on doing your thing um suicidal cat." Bucky gets buzzed and goes back to his seat. 

"Wow look at this sexy Sheila." West pretends to have bernoculars. Looking at Ro up and down. 

"Oh you such a tease Crocodile Hunter." West gets buzzed. Ro looks over at Zee who keeps on falling down for some reason. 

"You need to learn surfer dude to stop wiping out." Zee gets buzzed as the audience claps. Ro takes a bow. 

"Alright a thousand points to West for the excellent Australian accent. Now for a game called Weird NewsCasters. This is for all four of you. West you'll be the anchor. Ro you'll be the co-anchor and you are an obsessed fan of the Zeta project. Bucky you'll be doing weather but you're a Spanish Soccer sports announcer. Zee you'll be doing sports but you are a robber who has been caught red handed." 

"Hello I'm Johnny Begood and your not. This is 2005365121 news. Today's coolest news show out of the million shown all over the world. Having old pop stars doing the news today. Today in top news everyone on Who's line is it anyway disses Agent West." He said in a snobby, announcer voice. 

"Oh I love Agent West. He's so funny. OH can I have your autograph." She acts like she has a pencil and an autograph book. She runs up to the camera jumping up and down and screaming. "Oh it's him wait Zeta can I have your autograph. She runs off stage. 

"Alright I guess we'll need a new co anchor let's see if we can get a cuter girl this time too." 

"I heard that." Ro said yelling off stage. 

"Now to the weather with Ricky Martin." 

"Today it will be COLD!!! In other places it will be SUNNY!! GOAL. Today's temperatures run from a COLD 48 degrees to a warm 70 degrees. That is ALL for today's weather. Now to the sports with SISQO!!!" He said in a thick Spanish accent sports announcer voice. 

"Thanks today in sports, oh no the coppers. Run! The bears beat the cows 40 to 32." Zee is running in place looking behind him. "Oh good I lost them." He walks up to the camera. "You didn't see nothing you hear nothing. Oh yeah your going to double cross me." He pretends to shoot the camera as it shakes up and down. 

"Alright that's with the sports. I think we should switch the weatherman and the sports guy. Oh well that concludes the news that doesn't matter to anyone. Just mute your TV." 

The buzzer goes off. "Okay now a game called Props. This is once again for all four of you." 

"Will it ever end?" Ro asked as she walks back on the stage. 

"This prop is for Ro and Zee." A long stick with three things sticking out looking like a rake. 

"And this one is for Bucky and West." It looks like a big shoe. 

"RO and Zee you can start." 

Zee is holding the stick out like an arm. "What happened to your hand Zee?" 

"The artist was replaced by a new guy." They are buzzed.

"This is the only size we have left sir." West looks at it shaking his head. They're buzzed.

Ro is acting like she's raking up leaves. "I don't think this is a very good rake." They're buzzed.

"Are you sure this is Cinderella's boot?" Bucky is nodding. They're buzzed. 

Ro throws the rake it doesn't go that far. "I think we should of picked a better weapon." Zee nods with her. They're buzzed 

"When they told me I was going to boot camp I never thought it would be this way." Bucky pretends to kick West with the boot." 

"Alright we'll be back after this commercial break. You'll see who I choose to wins." 

Alright this is a voting thing. Who ever gets the most votes wins? If it's a tie I'll choose. But it had to of gotten a vote and it's a surprising ending. 


	2. part two

After the commerical break

After the commercial break. "Hello we're back from the commercial break. We are going to play a game called Wacky Talk Show. From the audience we need a fairy tale story to base the Talk Show on." 

"Hanzel and Gredal!" 

"Wizard of Oz."

"Three little pigs." 

"That's good I think we'll do it on Wizard of OZ. This game is for all four of you." 

"Not again. Please stop sending us all up please!" 

"Quit complaining. I'm the host. Start anytime." Bucky went up in the audience while West, and Ro sat in chairs and Zee was going to be a guest that showed up. 

Ro was the host. "Hello today's topic is I'm a wicked witch and I'm proud of it. Here with me is the wicked witch of the West." 

"Hi Ro." 

"The people are wondering why you had the shiny red heel shoes." 

"I thought it went with my dress." 

"Why did you steal Dorothy's dog?" 

"That brat was merry sunshine and was quite annoying. She's just like my sister the goody two shoes witch of the North." 

"Let's get the audience's opinion. Yes you the only guy standing up." 

"Yes I think you need to go out and get a life honey because no one likes a whinny witch." Bucky said in a gotto voice. 

"Yes the same guy who still standing up." 

"Well I think like she should go find herself a man. But the problem no man would like that face." 

"Oh yeah come down here and say that to my face." Bucky walks down to the stage. West pretends to smash his head with the chair. Bucky lays on the ground unconscious. 

"Wow this show's getting almost to hot for me. Well we have a special guest for you all. The good Witch of the North." 

"Boo, Boo go away." The audience claps and cheers. While West boos and hisses. 

"Okay you two no fighting." 

"So North, how was it growing up with two wicked witches." 

"Well to tell you they were always jealous of my superior beauty." Zee pretends to flips some hair back behind his ear. 

"So what do you think of Dorothy?" 

"She's a whiny dreamer girl who was made friends with a cowardly loin, a tin man, and a stupid scarecrow. I mean come on really?" 

"Okay well that's all the time we have today." In the background Zee and West are pretending to fight, smashing chairs, punching and whatever else they could act out. 

"That was good, a thousand points to Bucky to pay for that concussion. The next game requires all four of you. Two of you are going to act out a scene while the other two make sound effects for what they are doing. The scene is your both race car drivers taking the cars for a test drive." 

Ro and Bucky are acting while West and Zee are the sound effects. "Start any time." 

"Hey I'm going to test drive the car out want to race?" 

"Clank." 

"What was that?" 

"You dropped your wrench." 

"Oh I guess you scared me. Let's go." Both of them acted like they were entering a car. They shut the door. "Bonk!" 

"I think something's wrong with the doors let's try again." They both swung and shut the door again. "Squeak." "Bam." 

"The door needs to be oiled a little." They both started the car. "Choo. Choo." 

"Was that a train?" Bucky shrugged his shoulders. "Renenene Vroom." 

"Just needed a little gas." They both acted like they were at the starting line. "When the light turns green we go got it?" Ro nodded. "Boop, Beep, Beep, Bmmm." "Vroom, Vroom. Vroom, Vroom. Errt." 

"Watch out." Ro acted like she swerved out of the way.

"Well at least your brakes work. Let's see if mine do." "Screech." Bucky acted like he flew out of the car. Ro walked up to him. 

"You forgot to put your seatbelt on."

"Yeah but my brakes work." 

"Hey watch out here comes another car." "Vroom Splat." 

"Oh man now who am I going to race against." They where buzzed. 

"A thousand points to the sound makers. Great job. Next game is called superheroes for all four of you and I need from the audience an unlikely super hero." 

"Agent West" The audience roared with laughter. "I don't think so." 

"Tap dancing kid." 

"Sour milk man." 

"Okay I think I like Sour milk man and what world crisis does Sour milk man have to stop?" 

"All the milk in the world is fresh." 

"Backstreet Boys are taking over the world." 

"All the cows in the world are missing." 

"Okay I'll mix those up. Sour MilkMan the Backstreet Boys are trying to take over the world by stealing all the cows in the world. Go save the world." 

"Hmm, yuck this milk is perfectly fresh." Bucky acts like he throws the milk away. "Oh no where did my sour milking cow go." 

"I know who did it." West jumps out. 

"Where is it Accident Prone Boy?" 

"The ouch Backstreet, ow that hurt, Boys are ouch, stealing all the cows, opps, in an attempt to take over the, help, world." West is falling and trip and just plainly falling about ever second or hurting himself.

"Hmm that's the most diabolical plan I've ever heard. We must stop them." 

"Hey I know where their secret hideout is?" Ro jumps out.

"Ouch, where, I can't take anymore pain, Gangster girl, I'm okay?" He keeps on tripping and acting like things are hitting him. 

"You see, I no where they're hiding but I aint ratting on them." 

"They given all the cows back!" 

"What do you mean poggostick kid?" Zee acts like his on a pogostick jumping up and down. 

"They gave all the cows back since they found out Nsync was not trying to dominate them they already did." 

"All is back to normal and look there's my cow." All four of them walk off the stage and sat down. 

"Okay here is the last game. It's called World's worst. This should be an easy one. West and Ro pick up your box of hats and Bucky and Zee here's your box of hats. You have to make up the worst dating agentice videos. West and Ro you can go at any time." 

West sits down on the stool with a cowboy hat. "If you like her we'll round her up for ya." West has a Texan accent. 

Bucky sits out there with a wizard hat. "We'll bewitch you with our magic." 

Ro sits down with a horse rider helmet. "Hi my name is Sally and I want a boyfriend who's a real stallion." 

Zee sits down with a clown wig. "I'll honk if I like ya." 

West sits down with a surgeon mask. "Hi my name is dr. Frankenstein and I'll get my freak on for you." 

Bucky sit down with a crown. "Hi, I'm royally hot stuff here and I can make you hot too." 

Ro sits down with a large feathery cap. "Let's see if I can tickle your fancy." 

Zee sits down with a big turban on his head. "Don't tell me you like skinny guys with a big bust." 

" Okay no points for any of ya since I ran out some jokers stole em. Today's winner is West. He gets to relax and do what ever game where playing." 

West stands up and pushes the host out of the chair. "Hey watch it. So what game are we playing?" 

"Scenes from a hat. And the first scene is unlikely people to audition for the Zeta show." 

Ro steps up first. She puts her high voice impression. "Hi my name is Ash Ketchem and I want to be a Pokemon Master." 

West steps up. He talks in a high voice. "Hi my name is Mickey Mouse Aha." 

The host walks up. "Hi I'm bubbles for the powerpuff girls." 

Zee walks up. "Hello my name is Johnny applebot 5." 

"Okay let's see unlikely things for Ro to be when she grows up." 

Bucky steps up smiling. "Hello I'm Bucky's lovely house wife." Ro pales noticeably. 

Zee goes up smirking over at Ro. "Hello I'm one of Benett's ingenious agents." 

The host steps up. "Hello, I'm not the one who killed Agent West for even thinking about me marrying that little worm." Ro laughed as she stepped up. 

"Hi and I'm the winner of the most nonrebelious person in the world award." She was buzzed. 

"Alright umm oh jeez what the heck. What Bucky is thinking right now?" 

The host steps up. "Oh man I lost my only chance of being with Ro." West rolls with laughter at Bucky's face. 

Ro steps up. "I'm so gonna kill the host." 

Host steps up again. "How did she know she must be psychic or something." 

Zee steps up. "Her and her stupid boy toy think there so smart ha I'll show them by taking control of Zeta again. Mahaha." He acts like his mad. 

"Alright that's the end." West annouces after several suggestions are taken and the show is running out of time. 

Boom. An explosion to the left of the stage alerts everyone. Ro stands next to Zee holding onto his arm. "Ahh what are you doing to the set you morons your ruining everything." 

"Agent Bennett, federal agent. I've come for the synthoid." 

"Ro let's get out of here." 

"Hold it right there." Bennett shoots a couple of gunshots as Zee who dodges each one amazingly with Ro right next to him tugging his arm. 

"Agent West why didn't you alert us that he was in here?" 

"Oh yeah now I remember why I was suppose to be here for. I was trying so hard to remember." Bennett is shaking his head. 

"Why was I stuck with such idiots?" 

"Umm excuse me Bennett but your agents are ruining the set." Bennett looks over at the host in frustration. "You better stop them or else." 

"What can you possibly do to me huh?" (Oh he should never challenge the author of a fic his in because I can do anything to him. Oh I'm thinking of the worst possible thing.)

The host who happens to also be the author of the fic punched Bennett right out grabbing his gun pointing it down at him. "If anyone shoots another shot it will be the end of him." All the agents where perfectly still. 

"Hey thanks for the assist. He was starting to get more accurate in his shots." 

"No thank you. You two are my favorite characters. Keep running from these shameful agents and find what you're looking for." 

"Thanks we owe ya one." Zee and Ro run out off the stage as the audience uncovers their heads. They clap and cheer for Ro and Zee. 

"Well that's all folks till the next show where out. Hey can I get a clean up crew to get rid of these losers?" 

The End till Zeta invades another Show. 


End file.
